Talent Show
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: *ATTENTION DAIKARI/ENRIQUE IGLESIAS FANS!!* Daisuke found a magazine that belongs to Hikari. It turns out that Hikari really likes *Enrique Iglesias* and the school's talent show is near....Inspired by my friends Jessica Wells and Lady Knight! MANY thanks


Disclaimer:  
  
Angel Yamato: Lily-san does not own Digimon. End of story.  
  
Detective Daisuke: Who's paired up this time? Any yaoi?  
  
Lily-san: {Sweatdrop} No yaoi this time. It's Daikari.  
  
Detective Takeru: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Detective Daisuke: YEA!!!  
  
Holy Hikari: That's not so bad, I mean it's just Daisuke.  
  
Lily-san: Oh! I do not own Enrique Iglesias {Thinking} NOOOOO!!!!!! {Out loud}, the song Davis sings, or YM magazine.  
  
Miss Miyako: Imagine what she would do to him.  
  
Lily-san: LET'S go on with this ficcy! ^_^;,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Talent Show*`~  
  
By: Lily-san  
  
At Odaiba Junior High School, Daisuke, or Davis, Motomiya was busy doodling on his notebook while his teacher lectured. "Mr. Motomiya." He looked up. "What have I been talking about?" "Uh....how uh...the Americans blew up Hiroshima?" "Good." He blushed sheepishly. He heard giggling from where Yagami Hikari sat. "Miss Yagami, what is so amusing?" "Noth--" "Detention today!" Being a baka, he started to burst out laughing as loud as he could. "Detention for you too, Mr. Motomiya!"  
  
****  
  
Daisuke was waiting for Hikari outside the girls' bathroom when he found something. It turned out to be a YM magazine with Enrique Iglesias on the cover. (*SQUUUEEEAAALLL!*) He looked at the bottom and it said in big (not really) letters "YAGAMI HIKARI". "Does Kari really like this stuff?" he pondered. "I'll ask Lily-san who the heck the guy is." as he put the magazine into his backpack.  
  
Soon Hikari came out. "Davis? Have you seen my magazine anywhere? I think I may have lost it." There was silence. "Well?" "Nope. Can't say I have." "Oh well, I'll look for it tomorrow."  
  
****  
  
That night, after Yamato's band rehersal, Davis visted them. "Um, is Lily- san here?" he asked Akira. "Yeah, she's here, cutie." Davis sweatdropped. "Can I see her then?" "I guess." Akira let him in, but not without a pinch on the butt. "Akira!" shouted a voice. It was Lily, and she was standing there. "Don't pinch boys' butts, etchii!" "Sorry." "You better be. Hey Dai! What brings you here?" she said as she sat him down. "I was wondering who {takes out magazine} he is. {Points to Enrique}" "OH MY GOD!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ENRIQUE IGLESIAS IS?!? ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?!!" "Uh....no." "He was born in Spain. He was the baby of a brother and a sister. Enrique was born to Julio Iglesias, also an INTERNATIONAL Latino pop star in the 70's and 80's..." She told Davis all she knew about him, which was quite a lot.  
  
"Ow!" "Too much information?" "Yeah." "Why do you need to know?" "Well Hikari left this magazine at school. And I wanted to know who Enrique was-- " "So you can torment yourself to learn one of his songs to senerade her? You are SO sweet!!" as she ruffled his brown and mahogany hair. "No! It's not like that at all!" "Davis and Kari, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and here comes Davis with a baby carriage!!" Lily sang. Davis blushed beet red. "I knew it! What song do you want to learn?" "I don't know, but it has to be by the Talent Show three weeks from now." "When are the auditions?" "Next week." "Is Kari-san gonna audition?" "I have no idea." "I'll call her right now on my cell phone!" as she dialed Kari's number.  
  
****  
  
Everyday for the next week, Lily, or rather Matt, gives Daisuke private lessons after school from 2:30 to whenever his parents called for him on Lily's cell.  
  
That Friday, at lunch, Daisuke went to go sit with the others. Only he looks different.  
  
"Davis?! What have you done to your HAIR?" asked Miyako. "Huh? Oh this?" Kari caught herself blushing again. When she walked into the classroom earlier, she saw that Davis had cut his hair just like Enrique Iglesias. He was almost a spitting image! And she got detention for staring at him during the entire period.  
  
After school, during the auditions, Davis had just finished singing. The judges looked at each other in amazement. The blue haired one wrote frantically onto the paper on the clipboard.  
  
****  
  
Kari saw Davis load his stuff inside his soccer bag. "Hey Kari-san." "Hey. Um, walk me home?" "Sure."  
  
****  
  
It was Monday morning, and the announcements just came on.  
  
@"And now for the ones who made into the Talent Show..."@  
  
A few students, including Davis, were praying their name would be called.  
  
@"Sarah Jones, Death's Wish, Daisuke Motomiya..."@  
  
The list continued but Davis sat in shock as his name was said. All he could hear now was the sound of his name on the list of lucky people.  
  
****  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU DID???!" "Damn Lily! Do you have to be so loud?!" said Matt. "Sorry, but I'm just so excited! Davis, you are gonna knock em dead with your talent!!" "Are you SURE you don't wanna join our band?" asked Matt for the thousandth time. "Yeah Matt!"  
  
****  
  
After the rehersal, Davis would go still practice with Lily and Matt, so he won't forget anything.  
  
"Wow! That Davis is very good!" said one of the students as they left. "Yeah! He sounds just like Enrique!" "Plus he's cute."  
  
Davis ignored them, and concentrated on other things. Then Miyako found him.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"What is now, Yolei?"  
  
"Oh my God! You were AMAZING!! Kari is gonna FREAK when I tell her!" she said.  
  
"Please Yolei, don't tell her. This song is sorta a surprise for her."  
  
"Ok, you can trust me!" (....)  
  
****  
  
Surprising Miyako kept the secret. (O.O)  
  
Soon it was the opening night.  
  
Davis just got out of the shower and started to change in his regular clothes.  
  
"Davish, can I come?" asked Chibimon.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kari is coming, is she?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"YAMA!!!"  
  
"I guess Lily-san and Matt's here."  
  
Chibimon jumped inside his bag.  
  
****  
  
They arrived at the school. Daisuke had already gone backstage. Soon they found Taichi, Miyako, TK, Kari, and Ken, including the Digimon.  
  
"When's Davish gonna come on?" asked Chibimon as he looked at Lily.  
  
"Uh, after the Unicorny Bussiness." responded Lily as she looked at the program.  
  
****  
  
It took awhile before Davis walked on the stage. Much to basically everybody except Lily, Matt, Chibimon, Yolei, and of course his family surprisement, Daisuke looked so-fine-words-can't-describe in his leather pants, and a tight red shirt with the slit in to middle of his chest.  
  
The music came on....  
  
"Monday night I feel so low  
  
Count the hours they go so slow  
  
I know the sound of your voice  
  
Can save my soul  
  
City lights, streets of gold  
  
Look out my window to the world below  
  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
  
And I`m all alone  
  
Don`t let me die  
  
I`m losing my mind  
  
Baby just give me a sign {Looks at Hikari; she blushes}  
  
And now that you`re gone  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
And I can`t go on  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Wanna be with you  
  
I can`t sleep and I`m up all night  
  
Through these tears I try to smile  
  
I know the touch of your hand  
  
Can save my life  
  
Don`t let me down  
  
Come to me now {Motions for Kari to come to him}  
  
I got to be with you some how  
  
{Repeat Chorus}  
  
And now that you`re gone  
  
Who am I with-out you now  
  
I can`t go on  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
{Repeat Chorus}"  
  
After the music ended, EVERYBODY was shocked how GREAT he sang! He really sounded like Enrique Iglesias!! "Where's Kari?" asked Lily. They looked to where Kari sat. She was no where to be found!  
  
****  
  
"Hey, great job!" said one of the crew members. "Thanks!" said Davis. He got out his bottle of water and took a drink. Then he saw Kari out of the corner of his eye. "Kari-san?"  
  
****  
  
"You were really great Davis. I didn't know you were so talented." she blushed. "Thanks." They exchanged uneasy laughs. "Kari? You know I sang that song for you." Now she blushed even more. Then she did what she should've done a LONG time ago, basically since she first saw him. She pressed her lips against his.  
  
Davis was surprised at first, but he got used to it. They've been making out for quite a while.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Motomiya? The judges are going to announce the winners!" said a crew member as he tapped Davis's shoulder. That broke that kiss. "Ok. See you later?" Kari nodded.  
  
****  
  
"....the second prize, two coupons to the Lover's Restraunt and $50, goes to...{opens envelope} Daisuke Motomiya!!" The crowd cheered as he recieved the coupons and money and bowed. "And the grand prize goes to....Death's Wish!" The two rugged looking boys lift the guitars as the drummer raised his fist in victory.  
  
****  
  
"Daisuke! Time to go!" as Lily came in. Daisuke and Hikari didn't seem to hear as they continue to lock lips. "Uh, guys? A little help?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: It's so beautiful, ne? Y-Y I dedicate this to my friend, Jessica Wells, and this was inspired by Lady Knight. A thing about requests, you have to tell me what it's gonna be about, plot, main characters, and if you're gonna add characters, tell me what they are like. You don't want me to write a bad one. A good example is my very bad one, "Signed With Love". So, please tell me what you want, and it's probably gonna happen. If you don't like the style of my writing, oh well. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I write. And about the Japanese, I'm merely a beginner. Not everybody here on the Anime section knows everything about the Japanese. Please bear with us. If you're gonna 'flame' me, I'm just gonna add to my fire that I so despertaly need to keep warm and roast my food. K? K. E-mail your reviews and requests to at lydie@hot.rr.com, pwease? 


End file.
